Sean Johnson
}} Sean „Sweet“ Johnson (*1965 in Ganton, Los Santos) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Carl Johnson, dem Protagonisten des Spiels. Sweet tritt auch als Easter Egg in Grand Theft Auto V auf (siehe Abschnitt → Trivia). Kindheit und Jugend Sweet war das erste Kind von Beverly Johnson und ihrem Mann. Er wuchs zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Carl, Kendl und Brian in der Grove Street, einer Straße in Ganton, Los Santos, auf. In den Siebzigern gründete er zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern die Straßen-Gang Grove Street Families, als Anführer dieser sorgt Sweet sich fortwährend um die Familie, die Gang und die Nachbarschaft und widmet ihnen viel Zeit. Unter Sweets Führung wurden die „Groves“ zu einer der mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Gangs in Los Santos. Nachdem sein Bruder Brian verstarb, geriet die Gang aus den Fugen: viele Mitglieder starben, einige liefen zu den Ballas über und CJ zog nach Liberty City, da Sweet ihn beschuldigte, Brian wäre seinetwegen gestorben. Sean Johnson kämpfte aber weiterhin für die Families, an der Seite von Lance „Ryder“ Wilson und Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris. Los Santos, 1992 Nachdem Sweets Mutter bei einem Drive-by-Shooting stirbt, kommt sein jüngerer Bruder Carl wieder zurück nach Los Santos. Zusammen mit ihm, Ryder und Big Smoke kämpft Sweet gegen die Ballas, vereinigt die zerstreute Gang, und stellt den Einfluss der Grove Street Families wieder her. Er und CJ überraschen Kane auf Little Weasels Beerdigung und erledigen ihn, ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Ballas. In der Mission The green Sabre gerät Sweet zusammen mit einigen Grove-Street-OGs in einen Hinterhalt von Ballas am Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz. CJ, der eigentlich mitfahren soll, bekommt zuvor einen Anruf von Cesar Vialpando, mit dem er herausfindet, dass Ryder und Big Smoke zusammen mit den korrupten Polizisten von C.R.A.S.H. und den Ballas arbeiten. Nachdem CJ das erfährt, erkennt er, dass Sweet in einen Hinterhalt geraten war und fährt nach Mulholland. Sweet wird unterdessen angeschossen und hat sich hinter einem Auto verschanzt. Als CJ ankommt liefert er sich mit den Ballas ein Feuergefecht, das unterbrochen wird, als die Polizei eintrifft. Sweet wird verhaftet und kommt ins Gefängnis. Während des weiteren Handlungsverlaufs ruft er immer mal wieder bei CJ an. Durch mehrere Freunde bekommt CJ schließlich Kontakt zu Mike Toreno, einem verdeckten Ermittler der Regierung. Toreno erteilt CJ mehrere Aufträge. Als Dank für die Absolvierung dieser holt Toreno Sweet in der Mission Home Coming aus dem Knast. Da Sweet nun wieder frei ist, will er sich zusammen mit CJ an Big Smoke rächen, der sie verraten hat. Zuerst aber säubern sie die Grove Street von Crack-Dealern und den Ballas, erobern ihre Viertel zurück (unter anderem Glen Park und Idlewood) und stellen Mark „B Dup“ Wayne, einen weiteren Verräter, zur Rede. In der finalen Mission tötet CJ Big Smoke, während der ebenfalls anwesende C.R.A.S.H.-Cop Frank Tenpenny (der eigentliche Hauptwidersacher des Spiels) mit einem Feuerwehrwagen flüchten kann. Als Sweet dies sieht, hängt er sich kurzerhand an das Ende der Feuerwehrleiter und bleibt so an Tenpenny dran. Doch verliert er mit der Zeit Kraft und muss sich gezwungenermaßen zu CJ (der die ganze Zeit hinterherfährt) ins Auto schwingen. Sweet übernimmt das Steuer, während CJ aus dem Wagen auf anrückende Polizisten schießt. Schließlich verliert Tenpenny die Kontrolle über das Feuerwehrauto und stürzt samt Wagen über die Brücke über der Grove Street. Tenpenny stirbt und Sweet und CJ haben den Einfluss der Families wieder hergestellt. Missionsauftritte San Andreas * The Introduction (nur Stimme) * Big Smoke (nur Stimme) * Sweet & Kendl (erster Auftritt in Person) * Tagging up Turf * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Nines and AK’s * OG Loc * Drive-by * Sweet’s Girl * Cesar Vialpando * Doberman (nur Stimme) * Los Sepulcros * House Party * Reuniting the Families * The green Sabre * Badlands (nur Stimme) * Saint Mark’s Bistro (nur Stimme) * Home Coming * Beat down on B Dup * Grove 4 Life * Riot * Los Desperados * End of the Line Trivia * Sweet hat eine unbekannte Freundin, die nur in der Mission Sweet’s Girl auftritt. * In der Beta-Version war Sweet noch völlig anders angezogen: Er trug ein braunes T-Shirt mit einem weißen, langärmeligen darunter. Dazu war er in eine schwarze Hose und eine schwarze Mütze eingekleidet. Die Kopfbedeckung ist bei SubUrban erhältlich. * Sweet basiert vermutlich auf dem Rapper , da sie aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen stammen und sich im Aussehen ähneln. * In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es eine Szene, in der eine Person, die Sweet sehr ähnelt, zusammen mit zwei anderen Gangstern (einer soll CJ und der andere Ryder oder Big Smoke sein) zufällig mit dem Fahrrad aus der Grove Street radelt. Dies soll ein Easter Egg sein und auch auf die Mission Sweet & Kendl anspielen, in der alle drei auf Fahrrädern vor schießenden Ballas fliehen. Bildergalerie Sean Johnson, Vinewood, SA.PNG|Sweet in Vinewood Sean Johnson, Pershing Square, SA.PNG|Der Anführer der Grove Street vor dem Polizeirevier in Pershing Square Sean Johnson Beta, Ganton, SA.PNG|Die Beta-Version von Sweet Sweet mit seiner Freundin.jpg|Sweet mit seiner Freundin, deren Schwester Sweet gerne mit Carl bekannt machen würde en:Sweet Johnson es:Sweet Johnson fr:Sweet it:Sean Johnson hu:Sweet Johnson nl:Sean Johnson pl:Sean Johnson pt:Sean Johnson ru:Шон Джонсон fi:Sean Johnson tr:Sean Johnson vi:Sweet Johnson Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Families-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Easter Eggs